Survivor: Madagascar
LoganWorm's Survivor: Madagascar is the second season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 24th, 2013. They were evaluated until June 15th, 2013 and the cast was chosen. The cast was announced on June 22nd, 2013 and the game premiered the next day on June 23rd, 2013. It was set in the Anjanaharibe-Sud Reserve in Madagascar. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Sambava and Andapa, two cities in the Sava region of Madagascar. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the 10 castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Lakota. Castaway Andrew Dono quit after 21 days of competition which left only the core nine of the game. After 39 days of competition, Erik Estrada was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Jordyn Stick after a 3-3 tied vote and a 3-2 vote on the revote. Nick Mana was voted the Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to Jordyn Stick. Twists/Changes *'Back to Basics:' The season had no twist and was based on the original Survivor: Borneo format. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the game of a lifetime. Heading into the lands of Madagascar they were headed to a desolate area with barely any water and lots of wildlife. They were split into two tribes, Sambava, and Andapa, both cities in Madagascar. For the next thirty nine days they would have to survive the wilderness and each other. Sambava had only managed to win one challenge in the pre-merge where Sally was voted out unanimously by the Andapa tribe. Sambava had attended five pre-merge tribal councils, not resulting in a unanimous vote until their fifth one. Three Sambava members merged against seven Andapa members. The lines had seem to be drawn and Andapa looked like it was going to successfully pagong the Sambava members. However, when Andrew had to quit the game, this opened up an opportunity for the Sambava members to flip over two people. Erik and Ethan had flipped over to vote with Jordyn, Jake, and Ronnie to conduct the biggest blindside of the season. Tom was voted out on a 5-4 vote and the Andapa members instantly knew that they could very well be pagonged. So, after that point they tried their best to get on both Erik and Ethan's good side as well as Jordyn, Jake, and Ronnie's good side. Some almost succeeded, like Nick who had gotten into some people's head. But, a final two deal between Erik and Jordyn, led them to control the game. They sent out Nick, then their former alliance members one by one. Jordyn had lied to Jake and voted him out at the final four. Well, the final two deal had succeeded and Erik and Jordyn made it to the end. A Sambava, and an Andapa. In the end, Ethan didn't vote for someone to win, so the votes were tied. Tom's jury vote was then cancelled and Erik was named the Sole Survivor. Nick won the Fan Favorite vote and Jordyn was awarded the Player of the Season. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Sambava and Andapa. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Lakota. Seven castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three additional votes were cast against Brendan during a tie-breaker vote. Three additional votes were cast against Boo during a tie-breaker vote. One additional vote was cast against Tyler during a tie-breaker vote. Zero additional votes were cast against Tyler during a different tie-breaker vote. The Game 'Episode 1: '"This Is Strictly Personal" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch ''- Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. 'Premiere' 'Episode 2: "I'm Voting YOU Out" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. 'Episode 2 ' 'Episode 3: '"Should Be Unanimous" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. 'Episode 3 ' 'Episode 4: '"Have Fun In Life" *Immunity Challenge: Ancient Legend ''- Both tribes would receive bits about an ancient story from Madagascar. At the end of the story, they got a few minutes to discuss it. Then, a question was asked about the story and the tribe that got it right first won immunity. 'Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Boggles The Mind" *Immunity Challenge: Tug of War ''- Both tribes had to tug on their rope to get the other tribe to let go of the rope. The tribe that had no members left on their rope lost and the tribe that remained grip on their rope would win immunity. 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6: "Vote For Me" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble ''- Both tribes had to have their members separately unscramble a word or phrase related to the past season of Survivor or to regular Survivor rules. The tribe that unscrambled the most words correctly in total would win immunity. 'Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"Stick To The Core" *Immunity Challenge: Safari Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8: "Hit You Like A Freight Train" *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt ''- The castaways had to search for buried treasure out on the safari. The treasures were buried by the producers. The castaway who found the most treasures in a certain amount of time or found the most to where they could not be mathematically beaten won individual immunity. 'Episode 8 'Episode 9: '"Your Tribe Has Spoken!" *Immunity Challenge: Past Knowledge ''- The castaways had to answer questions about ''Survivor: Tonga, and if they answered a question correctly first, they scored a point. The person with the most points at the end of twelve questions won individual immunity. Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"Against The Snake Pack Alone" *Immunity Challenge: Jewels ''- The castaways had to play a matching game from Zwooper and then submit their best score. The person with the highest score won individual immunity. 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11: "Take Things At Face Value" *Immunity Challenge: Timecrunch - ''Every hour they could from their last post, they would have to post again. The posts needed a minimum of one hour between them to count as a point. The castaway with the most points at the end won individual immunity. 'Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"NOT In Control Anymore" *Immunity Challenge: Sell It ''- The castaways had to try to sell the most shirts with the season logo on it as they possibly could in a Madagascar town. The person who sold the most shirts would win individual immunity. 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13: "Burned A Few Bridges" '''Final Four *Immunity Challenge: Lemur Run - The castaways had to go out onto the desert, grab a lemur idol with an unscrambled word, grab the word, run back up to the station, solve the word, and then run to the finish line and enter in the word. If they successfully did it first with the correct word, they won individual immunity. Final Three *Immunity Challenge: Bearer of Pain ''- The castaways had to hold onto a button out in the desert for as long as they could. The last person on their button won individual immunity. 'Finale' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Andrew quit the game. Because Ethan didn't send in a jury vote, his vote didn't count for anyone. There was a tie in the vote. Per the rules, the first jury member's vote, Tom, was cancelled out and then the votes were retallied. Trivia *This is the first season in an African setting. *This is the first and only season with a tie in the final vote. *The pre-merge ended up the same in numbers as it had in ''Survivor: Tonga. *Sambava (consciously) had the most recorded skewed votes in the history of the series of any pre-merge tribe. *Only three of the ten that merged won any individual immunties. *Jordyn Stick won half of the individual immunities. *Mykel Maziali is the only Andapa member to win any individual immunities. *Ronnie Ross never wrote down a Sambava member's name in the merge. *Ethan Aldridge never wrote down a Sambava member's name. *Both Erik Estrada and Jordyn Stick both wrote the name down of every single person who went home at every tribal council where they had voting power (with the exception of a vote before a tie). References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Survivor Madagascar - Season Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_Madagascar_-_Theme|Season Theme LoganWorm's Survivor Madagascar - Title Sequence (Merged Tribe)|Title Sequence (Merged Tribe) LoganWorm's Survivor Madagascar - Title Sequence (Final Four Finale)|Title Sequence (Finale / The Final Four) Tribal_Voting_(Classic_African)|Season Track #1 Immunity Idol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Necklace.JPG|Individual immunity necklace